1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to efficient means for the generation of electrical power by utilizing energy from subterranean geothermal sources and, more particularly, relates to novel arrangements for application in deep, hot water wells for the beneficial extraction of thermal energy at the earth's surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally related geothermal power generation systems have been particularly discussed in several U.S. patents assigned to Sperry Corporation including:
H. B. Matthews--U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,793 for "Geothermal Energy System and Method" issued July 23, 1974;
H. B. Matthews--U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,020 for "Geothermal Energy System and Method", issued Aug. 5, 1975;
R. Govindarajan, J. L. Lobach, K. E. Nichols--U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,196 for "Geothermal Energy Pump Thrust Balance Apparatus", issued Sept. 16, 1975;
J. L. Lobach--U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,380 for "Geothermal Energy Turbine and Well System", issued Sept. 30, 1975;
H. B. Matthews--U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,050 for "Geothermal Energy System and Control Apparatus", issued Oct. 7, 1975;
H. B. Matthews--U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,334 for "Geothermal Energy Control System and Method", issued Feb. 17, 1976;
H. B. Matthews--U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,659 for "Geothermal Energy System Fluid Filter and Control Apparatus", issued Feb. 24, 1976; and
K. E. Nichols--U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,866 for "Geothermal Energy System Heat Exchanger and Control Apparatus" issued June 8, 1976.
Systems of the foregoing patents may be improved by use of the invention as will be further discussed in the present specification; in general, the prior systems comprise geothermal energy recovery systems making use of thermal energy stored by subterranean heat sources in hot, solute-bearing well water to generate super-heated working vapor from a surface-injected flow of a clean working liquid; the super-heated vapor is then used to operate a turbine-driven pump within the well for pumping the hot brine at high pressure and always in liquid state to the earth's surface, where it transfers its heat in a binary, closed-loop, heat-exchanger turbine-alternator combination for generation of electrical power. Residual brine is pumped back into the earth, while the clean, cooled working liquid is regenerated at the surface-located system and is returned continuously to the deep well pumping system for generating working vapor.